


Christmas Confessions

by writermegs17



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Wintertime, teenage westallen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: It's senior year and Iris helps Barry mend his broken heart.





	Christmas Confessions

It was senior year of high school and winter break was only one bell away.  So, Barry sat anxiously fiddling with his pencil against the fabric of his jeans, waiting for the bell to ring, and for the last two groups finish up the physics lab, because honestly, how could it be to calculate vectors? Meanwhile, Iris had gotten out of yearbook early , so she was waiting for Barry outside the door.

“Hey Bear, soooo? How was the physics lab you’ve been adorably babbling to me about since Monday?”

Barry felt his cheeks go pink, but he grinned anyway. “It was easy, actually I’m pretty sure it was so easy a monkey could do it, Iris.”

Iris laughs. “Well thank god I don’t need physics to get into college.”

“Yeah, I think you’d be pretty good at it, it’s just advanced math really.”

“Yeah, but numbers are boring, Greek mythology, now that’s interesting .”

“Iris, you do realize you’re going to have to take introduction to algebra and trig next year, don’t you?”

Iris shrugs. “I was sort of hoping you would help me if I edited your English essays for you?”

“You’re right my spelling is atrocious.”

“Anyway, you want to go to Jitters? Drink some coffee, make fun of the way baristas spell ridiculously common names?”

“Sounds fun, and um, I sort of have something to tell you.”  
“What’s up, Bear?”

“I broke up with Becky Cooper.”

Iris tries her best to be sympathetic, but God she hated that girl. “I’m sorry, breakups are the absolute worst.”

“No, you’re not, I know how much you hated her.”

“Yeah, I guess I really did, but you’re still my best friend, and she was your first real girlfriend, it’s sort of my job to help you get over her.”

“I never really liked her that much anyway.”  
Iris furrows her eyebrow is confusion “Then why did you go out with her, Bear?”

Barry sighs, hanging his head just a little. “Because she liked me she was the first girl that’s called me cute since like the second grade.”

Iris gently takes her best friends hand. “Barry, you shouldn’t feel like you have to date the first person who ever shows interest in you. You deserve better than that.”

“But if I do that, I will not get a girlfriend until I’m thirty-five. Besides, you wouldn’t quite understand anyway.”

“Why not?”

“Because Iris, all the guys in our grade think you’re hot and your co-captain of the debate team, and editor in chief of the yearbook. Everyone thinks I’m just the nerd science club president whose dad murdered his mom.” Barry says, and he cries a little.

“Barry look at me, I know I’m popular, but I also know that I chose _you_ to be my best friend. And you know what else? I’m not going to go out with any those guys. They don’t treat me nearly as well as you do, they just think I’m a hot piece of ass, but you, you see the real me. And also for the thousandth time I know your dad didn’t even touch your mom that night.”

 _“_ Thanks Iris,  you really are the greatest friend I could ever ask for.”  
“Come on, it’s our senior Christmas break, let’s go do something fun. It’ll cheer you up ,I promise.”  
“Iris, I just want to go home and take a nap.”  
“I know, but I’m not letting go home until I see a real smile on your face, okay?”

“Where are we going?”  
“I thought we could go to the science museum, and maybe find you a hot scientist girlfriend for Christmas.”

“Iris, I don’t want to go to the museum.”

“Barry, you really don’t want to go, it’s your favorite?”

“I’m too tired and sad to nerd out.”  
“Okay, but we have to do something, you pick.”

“Can we go to get some pizza and watch White Christmas?”

“Okay sure, but don’t you like watching musicals alone, you said it makes you feel closer to your mom?”

“It does, but If I watch it alone I’ll cry and I have already done enough of that for today.”

“Okay, I would love to watch it with you.”

“Hey Iris, you’re the best, I’m sorry none of the cute guys at school get you.”

“It’s okay, I’ve got my best friend, and honestly I don’t want anything else. Not right now anyway. This year I just want to focus on having the best family Christmas before we go off to college.”  
“Did I ever tell you that I don’t want to be an astrophysicist anymore?”  
“No, did you decide something else was a better fit?”  
“Yeah, I want to be a CSI, so I can get my dad out of prison, and maybe one day we can finally spend Christmas together again.”

“I want nothing more than that for you.”

“But you and your dad can be there, you’re kind of the best gift I ever wished for.”

Then, Iris smiles and lays her head on Barry’s shoulder. “You’re mine too.” She says, knowing that nothing has ever been more true.


End file.
